mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Midnight Crew
The Midnight Crew is a group of antagonists originally paid to appear through a donation by Mayonaka, their original designer during a series of tabletop games. Biography First appearing in extra episode 13, they were summoned by Problem Sleuth to take on Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, but then changed their alliances to DMK's side due to a slight mishap with a set of some Hunk Rump cards. The crew members are all based on one the four suits in a deck of cards respectively, with the exception of Mobster Kingpin, who is not an original member of the crew. After the conclusion of Homestuck: Act 3, the Midnight Crew was re-introduced as an intermission to the main adventure, where they are trying to get one over on a rival gang, The Felt. According to Andrew Hussie's recap of Homestuck, the Midnight Crew exists in an alternate universe where Jack Noir and three Derse adjutants were exiled instead of the Wayward Vagabond and crew. After the world was rebuilt into some kind of noir cityscape, they run all types of criminal schemes parallel to The Felt. Still according to the recap, the Midnight Crew were the exiles that helped the Trolls with their version of the game. Each member of the crew comes equipped with five weapon slots and one inventory slot, much akin to how Problem Sleuth characters would have five inventory slots and one weapon slot. Their hats default to having Color based candy stored inside of them already, and that slot is not shown when interacting with their inventory as it is assumed you would never want to take them out from the hat anyway. The five weapon slots all carry various weapons, and all the weapons suffer from That Pretty Annoying and kinda dumb glitch in the form of playing cards, which each crew member holds in their inventory slot. The deck of cards is used as a container for even more weapons, or sometimes it is used as a prison for those who need to be kept alive at a later date. The Ace card of each member's particular suit is their weapon of choice, which they often use in a very violent fashion. Curiously, other cards can be combined to make for new items, such as combining the ten and four of the cards to make a communication radio that can be used to talk to other crew members. This mechanic was not used in Problem Sleuth Members Spades Slick The leader of this mysterious gambling group. He wields the Cast Iron Horse Hitcher. Almost nothing about him is known, except that he supposedly wields sinister shadow-based magic. He has a low tolerance for a lot of things, but he especially hates clocks. He is the only member of the crew alive (in most recent timeline). Hearts Boxcars The tall, brawny-looking member of the group. He wields a Tv Antenna. Not much is known about him; He thus far appears to be a laid-back guy, when not irritated by stupid things like Time Travel, and he is the safe cracker of the team. He often cracks safes by lifting them STRAIGHT OFF THE WALL. In addition to the willingness to eat sentient (if moronic) beings Hearts possesses the capacity to open his jaw like a snake and devour objects as large as his head (specifically, other people's heads). Hearts Boxcars ALWAYS ROLLS BOXCARS. Deceased (in most recent timeline). Diamonds Droog The tall, intimidating looking fellow of the group. He wields the Ultra-Violence Cuestick. Little is known about him, though he appears to have an extremely short temper. Such an attribute doesn't seem that surprising, considering that he does wield an Ultra-Violence Cuestick. Despite his anger issues, He is rather intelligent, being able to use the time powers of The Felt against them, and not become confused when fighting enemies in both the future and the past. Deceased (in most recent timeline). Clubs Deuce A short and stout crew member. He wields the Crook of Felony, along with an assortment of other clubs, including the notable Bull Penis Cane. He is also the Midnight Crew's demolitions expert, and carries a number of bombs on his person. He has an innocent, child-like personality, taking simple, purposeless tasks very seriously. He also has a terrible memory. Deceased (in most recent timeline). Shadow Mobster Kingpin Mobster Kingpin who has been enveloped in a shadow by Spades Slick, seeing as Spades Slick didn't think the original MK was "quite cutting it somehow" to join their group. He does not appear to be included in the Midnight Crew intermission, perhaps separating this story from Problem Sleuth all together. While performing Hive Ragtime: FILL'EM WITH MIDNIGHT, Shadow Mobster Kingpin can blow his trombone with intense feeling. Trivia * The quickest way of dealing with the Midnight Crew would of course be to just let PS unsummon them. Nobody would ever think of doing that though. * In Homestuck, John Egbert, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley visit MSPA's website and look at the most recent adventure, featuring the Midnight Crew. The url is clearly visible on the page here, and if someone actually went to that page with their own browser, it features a Spade caked in blood. An actual adventure featuring the Midnight Crew has ended for now... * Jack Noir of the Dark Kingdom in Homestuck strongly resembles Spades Slick, to the point of the player trying to name him as such. There's even a small spade on his clothes. * The Burlier Agent of the Dark Kingdom in Homestuck strongly resembles Hearts Boxcars. Like Jack, he has a heart on his clothes. * An unnamed agent strongly resembles Diamonds Droog and has a diamond on his clothes. This makes it highly probable that Clubs will show up too. * Jack Noir, Spades Slick, Hearts Boxcars, and likely Diamonds Droog and the Burlier Agent all have pointed teeth. Clubs Deuce has no visible mouth. * Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts all have the same strange barcode-like tattoo as Jack Noir, Jack Noir's burlier henchman (who bears a resemblance to Hearts Boxcars) Wayward Vagabond, and Aimless Renegade Category:Characters Category:Fan-Requested Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Midnight Crew